


[铁虫]Alive（ABO/监禁PWP）

by XantheXin



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin





	[铁虫]Alive（ABO/监禁PWP）

616内战铁虫。  
　　Attention：监禁Play，身体很虚弱的俘虏虫。  
　　  
　　在一片混乱之后，事情一下子又拐回了远点。  
　　Peter从黑暗中醒来，视线因为疼痛而一阵阵发黑，黏稠的液体带着血腥的气息顺着额头滑落，染的眼前一片猩红。  
　　虽然醒了，但动弹不得。  
　　他身上只穿了一件看似浴衣的东西，青年下意识地抬起手，手腕却随着感官的复苏传来一阵紧缚的痛感，太阳穴还在隐隐胀痛，像睡了很久一样。  
　　视线渐渐恢复，囚禁室很大，但这里只有一个小灯泡在闪亮——仅有20瓦特的光。借着光线，Peter巡视了一周，他突然有点绝望，他不知道自己在这里待了多久、他还会在这里待多久。  
　　随着Peter挣扎的动作，左上角的监控器把目镜转了过来，一声电子音从前方传来，接着门便被打开了。  
　　“你醒了。”Tony走了进来打开灯，这是一句是肯定句。  
　　突如其来的光线让他不适应的眯起眼睛，刺痛感让他只能再度闭上，Peter咽了口唾沫，在适应了片刻后才眨动着睁开。  
　　“把这个喝了。”那双蓝眼睛在逆光下看着躺在床上的人，他的手里正拿着一袋营养剂，  
　　Peter先是毫不避讳地回瞪了他一眼，接着又把头偏过去闭上眼睛，他不想把力气浪费在说话上，而Tony对此也没有太在意。  
　　Tony走进床沿，一把捏住Peter的下巴让他强行转过头，“我可不想让你这么轻易的就死了。”他说道，声音有些低沉。  
　　味蕾触碰到了葡萄糖特有的甜味，Peter咳嗽了几下，他抬起手用手背蹭了一下自己的嘴角，铁链因这个动作发出了碰撞的声音。  
　　头顶的白炽灯有些许的晃眼，Peter不知道现在是白天还是黑夜，这里是个密闭的空间，他在这种压抑中已经完全丧失了对于时间的概念。  
　　“那你是......”Peter的嗓子有点干哑，他抬起眼看了眼Tony手里的动作，“你是打算在这间屋里慢慢困死我吗？”  
　　“我警告过你了，不止一次。”再度重复了那句话，即便那是事实，也依旧惹地Peter心绪不定。  
　　“这又不是我们第一次有分歧，我不指望你能有所改变。”Peter抬起头，他发现Tony正直勾勾地盯着自己，这种注视让Peter很不自在，他偏过头去，却又被对方掰了回来。  
　　“我知道，”Tony弯下身掐住Peter的脖颈，接着回答道：“我已经习惯了。”  
　　Peter本想起身挣脱Tony的压制却在下一秒被对方扣住了下巴，他被一股蛮力所扑到，Tony正附在他的上方，他有些颤抖地说道，“你真的很难做到忍耐，Stark。”  
　　温热的体温透过掌心的皮肤传递而来，他感到自己正在被安抚，这种飘幻虚无的这臆想折磨了他日日夜夜，心脏在疼痛中却又捕获到了丝丝缕缕的信息素，他快疯了。  
　　Tony并没回答他，他蓝色的瞳孔暗涌着凶涛，接着修长的左手紧抓了Peter的衣襟，厚实的布料刹时被勒出了几道痕迹，一些快要愈合的细小伤口在灯光的阴影下显露出来——那是他们在前几天斗殴时造成的。  
　　Tony俯下身，他张开嘴把脸凑近Peter，接着一种轻微的厮磨啃咬的刺激感让Peter起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　它在各种意义上算不上吻，只有粗莽地舔舐，牙齿碰撞的声响徘徊在耳边，接着嘴唇被狠狠碾过，Tony的舌尖撬开贝齿伸进了进来，唇舌缠绕的水声在这个密闭的空间里异常清晰。Peter很想推开他，但他并没有如愿——他的身体因缺少糖分而有些无力，扣有锁链的手腕被狠狠地掐住，炽热的温度喷洒在他的脸上，压抑感在葡萄糖的甜味液体里挣扎。  
　　本来就近乎虚弱的身体更是被过于激烈的亲吻纠缠到发晕，这个吻持续了很长的时间，Tony可以说是乐此不疲地一直舔弄着他的舌尖，最后弄得Peter只好狠狠地咬破了他的舌头，才让这场难舍难分的缠绵提前结束。  
　　“......我确实是很难做到忍耐，但这是你自己要来的，我先前已经提醒过你了。”Tony伸出食指触碰了一下自己舌尖处的伤口，“所以比起我来说，你似乎要更难做到忍耐，Parker。”  
　　Tony伸出手把对方睡袍上的腰带给解了开来，Peter咬着下唇，脱下的衣服被Tony随手扔到了一边，再无布料地隔挡，手指可以肆虐地描绘出青年肌肉的形状和血管的布络。  
　　Peter低垂着脑袋，带了些凝血的皮肤完全暴露在了空气里，他有些不自在地吸了吸鼻子，空气中似有似无的信息素让他有些头脑昏胀，自从上一次他们做爱已经过了好几个月。  
　　  
　　Tony以前总是喜欢舔舐他的脖颈和胸膛，然后一路往下亲吻他的肚脐，但现在不一样了。  
　　没有耐人寻味的前戏，修长的手直接握住了Peter的性器，Peter想并拢双腿，但Tony却强迫着摁着他的腿根把他的双腿打开，还时不时地用手背摩挲起大腿的内侧。  
　　Peter咬着下唇，并不想把自己的声音泄露出去，脸上的热度不降反升，几乎到了烫人的地步。Tony的手用力摩擦过性器的顶端，那里已经流出了一些透明而又粘腻的液体。  
　　Peter的腰软得一塌糊涂，腿间湿了一片，全身大汗淋漓，除了无力地搭上Tony的手，他什么也没做到。  
拇指与食指在上面打着圆圈，Tony自然对这位超级英雄的身体熟悉透了，虽然Peter从不当面对着他承认。  
　　“你还是那么好琢磨，Peter。”  
　　“闭嘴......”Peter浑身都在发抖，带着些细微的刺痛，弄得他一时间不知道该发出什么声音来，强烈的快感并不只是来源于技术，而是更多来自被满足的渴求及更多的欲望。  
　　Tony炽热的气息喷洒在他的肩膀上，信息素引起身子一阵阵不受控制地颤抖，接着Peter喘着气射了出来，精干的小腹正随着呼吸上下起伏着。  
　　“你想继续吗？”Tony张开手心，一些浊白便顺着他的掌纹流了下去。  
　　“就算我说不想，”Peter嗓音中的沙哑还未褪去，于是他清了清嗓子，“你也不会停下不是么？”  
　　“......也许吧，”Tony把那些精液蹭在了Peter的肚脐上，接着说：“但不试试怎么会知道。”  
　　“因为我太了解你了。”Peter有些嘲弄地回复道。  
　　  
　　现在，Peter的背脊紧紧贴在床单上，他的双腿大开，而双手则举过头顶，手腕上被铁锁缠住，链子链接至床头。水渍声与沉重的呼吸环绕在房间里，Tony的手指在Peter的肠道里按压起来，青年呼着气，那是一种让人几乎无法忍受的刺激。  
　　有些承受不住地挺立着柔韧又结实的腰部，汗水顺着脖颈淌流到了锁骨，被Alpha气息包围的感觉让他有些失神，好像一切都不太真实。  
　　敏感的粘膜被不客气地摩擦着，体内的手指很快因为Peter的适应而慢慢的模仿起抽插，他双腿僵硬的夹住Tony的身体，无意识的扭动磨蹭着身下的床单，他很想大声呻吟出来，但与此同时他又不想给Tony任何的优越感。特别是在这种情况下。  
　　鼻尖再度靠在一起，唇舌在结合热的催促下激烈的交缠着，信息素借着唇齿之间的空隙钻进口腔，Peter用舌尖揣摩出了他刚刚咬伤的痕迹，好似他和Tony的性爱永远都伴随着血液和不解人意。  
　　抽出手指，本就不算多的耐心已经被消耗完毕，难耐的汗水已经黏湿了前额的发丝，接着Tony沉下腰，把性器埋进了Peter的体内。  
　　被进入的过程比他想象的要容易——鉴于他们已经有好几个月没有做过爱了。  
　　密闭的空间里只能得见肉体接触的撞击声，以及青年极力压制的低喘。Peter不得不面对这个事实——他的身体已经足够熟悉Tony的一切，以至于一被进入他的肠壁便快速地绞紧了Alpha的性器，那个熟悉的形状已经牢牢地烙印在了Peter的感知里。  
　　每一次顶跨每一次深入都让Peter绷直了小腿的曲线，他蜷曲的脚趾，扬起的脖颈曲线。腿间的性器因顶弄而不断的在Tony的腹肌上摩擦，而Tony倒是乐在其中。  
　　眼前发晕之余压抑的呻吟也不由得慢慢高了上去，Tony一边抽插着Omega的肠道，一边还掐弄着他的乳尖，最终生理反应还是让Peter轻微扭动起来。  
　　“你是这几个月都没有做过爱，欲求不满才来找我的吗？”Tony弯下腰把头埋在，他贪婪地呼吸着Omega颈间的信息素，“你因该还没忘记我们的敌对关系吧。”  
　　Peter咬了咬牙想要反驳，但Tony并没给他开口的机会，他挺腰用力向上顶去，而Peter则因为他恶劣的挺动恼怒起来，青年白皙的手指从Alpha的肩部移到了背脊，接着几道报复性的抓痕就这样显现在了Tony的皮肤上。  
　　“其实你前几天根本就没用全力，”Tony并没有在意Peter的动作，他自顾自地继续说道：“不然我现在不可能还好手好脚的站在这里。”  
　　“......毕竟我怕下手重......哈啊......把你打死了可就不好了。”Peter把头埋了下去，直接避免了与Tony的眼神接触。他感觉到自己的蜘蛛感应在突突作响，甚至有些焦虑。  
　　“无所谓，就当我偶尔赢一次。”Tony拉过Peter的腿，将他的腰抬起来一些再往下压，节奏越来越快，Peter在抽插中胡乱呜咽着，每次的深入都让他压抑着尖叫。  
　　他浑身酥麻，腰部和腿都在发软，皮肤泛起不自然的粉红色，他已经很努力压住了自己的声音，但喘息却怎么也止不住，急促的呼吸声带着点零碎的呻吟，心跳大声得连Tony都听得见。  
　　这不是发情期，所以Peter意外的很清醒，但身体里传来的痛觉和无力却又无法被替代。  
　　Peter艰难地咽下一口唾沫，白浊黏稠的液体全部溅到了身下的床单上，Tony的衬衫被他粗暴地撕裂开来，如同复仇。  
　　接着Tony换了一个体位，他把Peter翻了一个面，用自己的胸膛抵上了他的背脊，Peter双膝跪在床上，Alpha厚实的手抓住他的腰身，这个姿势让他被迫把屁股翘得很高。  
　　他大口喘息着，感觉就像快要沉溺窒息一般，除了张着嘴大口呼吸什么也做不到。他揪紧枕头，接着硬挺的性器又插了进来。  
　　Omega的身体越来越热，即使他已经把全部的力气都用在了喘息和轻声呻吟上，这份热量仍然没有散去，体内灼热的性器磨蹭过柔软的肠道，再次带出无法控制的快感，刺激导致Peter一阵失神，连抓紧床单的手也不仅放松了几分。  
　　从以前Tony就一直很喜欢这样粗暴的方式，而Peter也不得不承认这种激烈性爱的撩拨作用大得可怕。他感到喉咙发干，浑身都泛起细密的汗珠，被动的欢愉冲至全身，Tony把鼻梁埋在他的腺体上，接着手指顺着牙关张开的缝隙搅进了舌尖，Peter呻吟了一声，用力的呼吸着。  
　　Tony用手抚慰起他们交合的地方，身下的顶撞丝毫没有减弱，虚弱与快感形影不离，它们纠缠在一起一点点地剥离起Peter的意识，他半睁着眼睛想要阻止自己再次昏迷过去。  
　　Alpha的囊袋拍打在Peter双腿间，接着又被Omega流出的粘液给打湿。  
　　“哈啊......好痛......”Peter喘着气，他的背脊在灯光的映衬下显得又些病态的白，“慢一点......”  
　　“我还以为你喜欢痛呢，蜘蛛侠。”Tony一只拉住Peter手臂，另一只手则掐上了他的腰身，Peter上身几乎悬空，而Alpha的性器则猝不及防地直插进了他的生殖腔。  
　　“啊啊......痛死了......”Peter的双手撑在床面上，Omega最敏感的地方被强硬地撑开，他很想转过身来揍Tony一拳，但现在的情况并不允许他这么做。  
　　“停......停下......”Peter喊着，而Tony却丝毫没有温柔的意思，性器抵在子宫口，但Peter并不处于发情期，所以那里被关得死死的。  
　　“你慌什么，我不会进去的。”Tony把鼻尖触在Peter的腺体上，那里正流动出催情的信息素——一种冷清的薄荷味。  
　　快感攀升到了一个新高度，Peter的浑身的毛孔都舒展开来，多余的粘液顺着他的股间往下流去。小腿酸痛，眼神涣散，嘴角还黏着唾液，他现在已经说不出一句完整的话了。  
　　Tony弯下腰想要接吻，Peter这次顺从地张开了嘴巴，他找到了Tony的节奏，不再像开头那样急切。Alpha粗暴地卷起他的舌尖，焦虑地想要侵占他口腔里的每一寸领地。  
　　激烈的性爱让他们两个浑身是汗，Tony的手一直钳着Peter的腰，他有意地给Peter留下了一些红色的痕迹，过不了多久，这些痕迹就会泛上青紫。  
　　酸胀感通过交合的地方聚集在他的下腹，熟悉的预感来临，没过多久他便在对方刻意的引导下再度经历了一次高潮。Peter只觉得整个人要被淹没了一般，高潮的余温冲上多巴胺，刺激涌遍了全身，连指尖都因为快感的剧烈而痉挛抽搐，眼前甚至陷入了失明，意识随之绷断了几秒。  
　　Alpha的性器在Omega的肠道里胀大，但Tony还是在成结前退了出来，他空出一只手慰弄起自己，接着白浊的粘稠液体从他的指缝间流了出来，最后落在了Peter脊椎处。  
　　青年瘫软下来，耳边正在嗡嗡作响，空气里散发着Alpha的气息，这些味道正争先恐后地钻进他的皮肤里，填满了他每一个毛孔。  
　　“看着我。”Tony弯下腰，低头轻轻地吻上了他的耳尖。　  
　　Peter转过身来，眼角有些泛红，他的身体像灌了铅一样沉重，现在他只想再睡一觉。  
　　“看着我，Peter。”舔舐在耳尖处好像是压抑在深处的呼唤，Peter侧过脸看向Tony蔚蓝色的眼眸，他从未见过Tony流露出这般的神色。  
　　压抑感在他的胸口处挣扎，Peter抬起手把指尖埋进了Tony的发间，他亲了亲Tony鼻梁上的疤痕，随之便如愿以偿地陷入一片黑暗之中。  
　　带着几分内疚解开已经被束缚勒出了淤青的手腕，Tony看着身下被抓破的床单，似有些无奈地叹息了一声，他抱起Peter的腰身，最后在走出囚禁室前关上了灯。  
　　  
　　Fin.  
　　


End file.
